Convergence Event
The Convergence Event (or the Convergence) is a terrifying phenomenon that is the final process of the Marker and the affected lifeforms of any given planet(s). It serves as a major plot element in the Dead Space videogame series. It is oddly revered as a "miraculous" event in the eschatological beliefs of the dangerous modern-day cult known as Unitology (also referred to as the "Church of Unitology). Throughout the Dead Space series, the "Convergence" as described by Unitologists was a vague description of becoming a singular entity or made whole by the Marker. Unitologists sought to preserve the bodies of the deceased in mausoleums or, during a Necromorph outbreak, suicide by apparent suffocation or self-mutilation allowing the lifeform to take over their bodies. In reality, the Convergence is a process triggered by a Marker, when a large enough amount of organic matter has become infected with the Necromorph pathogen, the Marker will pull all the infected tissue into the stratosphere, where a Brethren Moon forms and absorbs the Marker that created it, along with the organic tissue of the creators of said Marker. In order to facilitate the Convergence Event, the Markers present themselves to intelligent lifeforms as sources of unlimited energy and immortality, tricking them into building more Markers and spread them across their civilization under the false promise that they'll harness the power of the Markers for their own gain, when in reality the only result is causing Necromorph outbreaks thus increasing the chance of one of those Markers triggering a Convergence Event. Once the Convergence Event is initiated, the Marker flashes brightly and emits a fog horn-like sound. Powerful thrusts of wind fling Necromorphs into the air and above the Marker, creating the first pieces of the Brethren Moon. Chunks of nearby planets and asteroids are caught and collected in its gravitational pull as the moon grows larger and larger. Once the Brother Moon is completed, the creators of the Marker must be killed and absorbed into the sentient moon in order to feed on organic life throughout the galaxy. A Convergence Event can be stopped either by the destruction of the Marker that triggered it or by the destruction of the incomplete Brethren Moon itself. In the case of the moon above Tau Volantis, a machine powered by a Codex destroyed the Moon and its signals. Trivia *The Convergence Event's other name is also the name of The Convergence (also known as The Alignment from the Marvel Comics universe. *When the Convergence is initiated, a surge of electromagnetic energy shocks out from the Marker's base, wiping out (most) electronic machinery, as evidenced when the Aegis VII Marker disabled the USG Ishimura's gravity tethers with its shockwaves. *In the event that multiple Markers are present during the Convergence, a random Marker is used as the primer of the event and the other ones are re-absorbed into the Moon. These re-absorbed Markers can be utilized as Kinesis-propelled projectiles during the Tau Volantis Moon fight. Category:Villainous Events Category:Cataclysm Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal